The Heretics
by Adrian Strife
Summary: A familiar and hated figure has become the new sacred cow to millions of weak minds across the world. VIOLENCE, EXTREME LANGUAGE AND YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS!


Hello, I am still very new to fan fiction. Other original fics of mine were never finished because of my own ridiculously high standards, which they never met. Having a sudden bout of inspiration recently, I thought to myself, "What if I were to create the most surreal sonic fan fiction on the net?" These are the results.  
  
Be warned: Don't expect some post-disney, happy-horseshit adventure fic. The plot will unravel as the story advances.  
  
I don't stick to many ideas for long, so hopefully I can get some support.  
  
Anyway, enough of my rants. Enjoy.  
  
. or just click back in disgust. The choice is yours.  
  
Legal Bullshit: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are registered trademarks of Sega  
  
*  
  
The Heretics, Pt. I: Sworn Against the Stupidity  
  
".And by the holy doctrine you will be saved. The time will draw nigh when our shepherd, our godly craftsman, our imminent savior will cast his vengeful judgment on the wicked and swoop down from his seat at the habitation of mankind and save the righteous from the sweeping flood. Can I get an amen?"  
  
"Amen."  
  
Sunday morning. the same time where every week Reverend James Fulton spews his indoctrinating bullshit to an audience growing larger with every service. It was until the past few years religion was so predictable. Everyone worshipping the same god, acting out the same holy deeds, kissing all the same holy asses.  
  
.Until a new savior was crowned. A mad, vile, sadistic human being who could deconstruct any mind he wanted to and fuck them before they woke up.  
  
Footsteps creep up from behind the sanctuary. A figure in black, opposed to the acumen of the soulless human being preaching his causes in the next room had seen and heard enough. He knew the man being praised very well.  
  
.perhaps too well.  
  
Maybe it was all the years of animosity towards the supposedly holy figure polluting his mind, but the figure had set his heart on dismantling and exposing the purest form of hypocrisy behind the new religious craze. He sets the homemade device in the middle of the corridor.  
  
Run  
  
Run like hell!  
  
"Please open your hymn books to page 265."  
  
Ah, the familiar brainwashing bellows of the church organ. The renegade in his escape even gets a brief opportunity to hear its deadly siren's song during his mad rush out the door. Before long he is at a safe yet viewable distance from the carnage to be.  
  
iIn the name of the heretics I sentence thee to burn./i  
  
The choir sings along  
  
"For our god is an awesome god. He reigns."  
  
A flash of light engulfs the sanctuary.  
  
"I am now standing outside the wreckage of the Order of the Robot Eggvangical Church which this morning during service erupted without warning at the hands of an unknown assailant. Many are believed to be dead although no death toll has been determined yet. As you can see the flames have been completely put out now. But for whoever is guilty of the crime, such vengeance will surely be served. For Channel 5 News, I'm Kayla Weiss."  
  
GodDAMN. The bastard even controls the media too.  
  
Outside the crime scene, at least what the moral majority claims it to be stands a bewildered man. Appearance wise, he certainly fits the typical demographic for a crime scene investigator with his long tan trenchcoat, top-of-the-line sunglasses and gray Al Capone style hat. With all the activity stemming from the religious rebels lately, he sees no reason to be surprised at the carnage standing before him, yet somehow a shiver manages to creep up his spine.  
  
Suddenly a voice from a sizable distance pierces his ear. The young man runs toward the sleuth with a piece of paper clutched in hand.  
  
"Ron," He shouts approaching the older man, "I found something you might want to read."  
  
"Gimme that damn thing!" The detective barks stripping the youthful hand of the paper. He unfolds it, still unsure of what proclamation of hate to expect.  
  
::So Fulton, we meet again. Has the shock set in yet? No? I didn't think so, for I know sheep like you have no soul anymore, no feelings, just the empty god you trust in. All I did was commit a holy deed, like the ones you practice. You know, like brainwashing, preaching intolerance, etc. I just decided to mirror the hate you spew. Anyway, enough of my riddles; I'm sure your somewhere safe for now, but the next one might take your head off. Have a nice day.  
  
Love, Sonic::  
  
"That son of a bitch!" The man cries to the sky ripping up the note. "I'll find you." He then growls soberly.  
  
Meanwhile, a television screen from the other side of the city transmits the horror unfolding from the site of the church. A loyal servant for the man who was once praised there eyes the chaos in shock. His senses return to him soon after and he rushes out of the monitor-filled room.  
  
"Eggman will not be pleased with this!" He proclaims.  
  
*  
  
Yes, I am aware this is a bit short, but hopefully this will hold you over 'till the next chapter. Special thanks in advance to anyone who can give me feedback on it. =) 


End file.
